Going Under
by Ellana-san
Summary: Dix ans après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, un Harry solitaire et dépressif reçoit une visite inattendue. Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, et certains chemins ont besoin d'un guide pour être arpentés. Non-Slash


_Je publie sous menace de ma bêta. ^^ Ce n'est pas très gai mais c'est un aspect du post Deathly Hollows que je me devais d'explorer. Une période sans doute, lol. _

_J'ai gardé le nom de Snape au lieu de Rogue car je préfère son nom anglais. Tous les autres noms sont conformes à la version française.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Rien n'est à moi tout est à JKRowling.

* * *

_**Going Under**

Harry Potter, le Survivant, le doublement vainqueur de Lord Voldemort et gagnant du Tournois des Trois Sorciers se laissa aller dans le fauteuil qui faisait face aux flammes et attrapa presque immédiatement le verre qui était posé sur la petite table à sa gauche.

Il en descendit le contenu d'un trait, sans s'offusquer du gout amer de la boisson. Ce n'était pas du Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Il avait fini la dernière caisse la veille. Ou l'avant-veille… Il n'avait pas eu la volonté de se trainer sur le Chemin de Traverse alors il était descendu à la petite épicerie Moldue au coin de la rue. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient en stock était du Jack Daniels traditionnel.

Il ferait avec.

Le verre fut bientôt à nouveau rempli du liquide ambré et les pensées d'Harry se mirent à dériver dangereusement. Comme tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire. Aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire de la mort de Tom Jedusor. Aujourd'hui était le dixième anniversaire de la disparition de George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et tant d'autres que les méandres de l'histoire avaient avalés.

Il avait reçu une invitation officielle et embarrassée de Minerva McGonagall à se rendre aux festivités qui auraient lieu à Poudlard. Apparemment, il était de mauvais ton d'être ivre à ce genre de réunion. Du moins c'est que Ginny avait dit à la première commémoration. C'était également la remarque qu'avait faite Hermione à la deuxième. Ron lui avait simplement demandé de se tenir à la troisième. Il n'était pas allé à la quatrième. Personne ne l'avait invité à la cinquième.

Le monde magique avait enfin cessé de le considérer comme le nouveau Dumbledore en puissance.

Ils avaient fait le deuil de leur Sauveur, l'avait classé comme une figure de l'histoire.

Il se demanda comment ils phraseraient cela dans les livres à l'avenir… Comment Binns raconterait son histoire. Harry Potter avait survécu une première fois à la tentative de meurtre de Lord Voldemort, avait déjoué ses plans en première année, avait détruit son premier Horcruxe en seconde année, avait remporté le Tournois des Trois Sorciers en quatrième et assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort… et ainsi de suite sur un ton monocorde.

Il laisserait probablement de côté le fait qu'il avait sombré dans une dépression peu après la victoire finale, grisé par une sensation de liberté dont il ne savait que faire et perturbé par la fascination presque agressive que lui vouait le monde extérieur. Il avait perdu Ginny en premier, la jeune femme avait tenté de l'aider mais elle ne comprenait pas et il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Et il s'était avéré qu'il tenait moins à Ginny qu'il tenait à sa tranquillité. Elle était mariée maintenant. A Dean Thomas. Ils avaient deux enfants s'il ne se trompait pas.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient retranchés dans leurs vies respectives et avaient embrassé avec enthousiasme l'existence qui les attendait. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble, deux ans très exactement, avant de décider que ce qui les unissait était plus une tendresse amicale qu'un amour passionné. Ron s'était installé avec une cousine de Fleur six mois à peine après leur rupture et Hermione avait très récemment, et à la surprise générale, trouvé un bonheur bien mérité auprès de Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne les avait plus vus depuis presque quatre ans.

Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de sortir de chez lui. Le Square Grimaud lui offrait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver et il appréciait tout ce que Sirius avait détesté. Les seules sorties qu'il s'autorisait étaient les courts voyages à l'épicerie où l'anonymat était précieux. Le reste du temps, il se contentait d'attendre que le temps passe. Parfois en buvant, parfois en s'imaginant une vie différente. Une vie où il n'aurait pas dû tout sacrifier pour vaincre et où la victoire, une fois obtenue, n'aurait pas eu ce gout de cendres.

Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à en finir. Il y avait des potions pour ça. Il en avait cherchées, en avait préparées même… sans jamais se résoudre à avaler la substance obtenue. Snape avait toujours dit qu'il était médiocre et il le croyait volontiers. Il voulait mourir oui, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir. Plus de souffrances.

_Plus_ de souffrances.

Les flammes virèrent brusquement au vert et la tête de Ron apparut dans le cadre de la cheminée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu qu'Harry eut un instant d'égarement. Mais le visage du roux était tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Il avait peut-être pris un peu de poids… Les joues étaient peut-être un peu plus rondes… Mais il portait bien la trentaine qui approchait à grands pas.

« Non ! » lança brusquement Ron. « Il n'est pas là ! »

Et tout aussi étrangement qu'il était apparu, son ancien meilleur ami s'en alla. Bizarre. Ron ne pouvait pas le manquer, il s'était tenu en face de lui… McGonagall l'avait sûrement envoyé voir s'il avait décidé de participer ou pas à sa petite réception et le roux avait dû prendre sur lui de mentir, en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Parfait. Ca méritait un verre.

Reconnaissant pour la prévoyance de son ami –peut-être devrait-il envoyer un patronus plus tard pour le remercier- il leva le verre qu'il avait à la main en un toast sincère et le porta presque immédiatement à ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son regard se déplaça sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Et l'alcool passa pas le mauvais tuyau.

Toussant et crachant, il dévisagea le nouveau venu avec un détachement presque vexant. Il n'était pas inquiet. Rien ne l'inquiétait plus depuis longtemps mis à part l'idée de souffrir encore. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas surpris.

« Vous êtes mort. » déclara-t-il à voix haute, étonné de la trouver si rauque. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas adressé la parole à quelqu'un exactement ?

« Votre don de constater l'évidence a toujours été un précieux atout. » répondit l'intrus. Et Harry ne douta plus de l'identité véritable de l'homme installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil comme s'il avait toujours vécu là. Seul Severus Snape avait eu ce don de former des sarcasmes sur un ton doucereux qui promettait mille tourments.

« Vous êtes mort. » répéta le Survivant.

Il était sûr de ça. Il avait lui-même mené les Aurors jusqu'à son cadavre. Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'était même sur son cadavre qu'il avait pleuré pour la première fois ce jour là ! Etrange comme il avait pu se sentir proche d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu tout d'un coup. Etrange comme c'était la vue de Snape la gorge déchirée qui avait libéré le tourbillon d'émotions qui se battait en lui.

De la même façon qu'il l'avait fait une centaine de fois de son vivant, Snape leva les yeux au ciel, clairement irrité par le manque de compréhension de son ancien élève.

« Et vous êtes saoul. » rétorqua-t-il. « Maintenant que ces petits détails sont éclaircis, peut-on passer à l'étape suivante ? »

Ignorant la fin de la phrase, Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas saoul. »

Il savait quand il était saoul. Il était saoul quand le monde se perdait enfin dans un brouillard reposant. Ni bien, ni mal, il n'allait pas mieux –il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à chercher un mieux- il était juste trop abruti pour se souvenir de tout. Là, les détails n'avaient pas perdu leur clarté. Il n'était pas saoul.

« Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas saoul, pauvre imbécile. » cingla Snape comme s'il ne venait pas d'affirmer le contraire une minute à peine auparavant. « N'avez-vous rien retenu de vos six pitoyables années d'études ? »

Une migraine atroce accabla brusquement les tempes d'Harry et il renonça à comprendre ce que l'homme voulait dire. Ne pas demander était de toute façon la meilleure façon de couper court à toutes les manigances qu'il échafaudait pour le rabaisser.

Sans se laisser démonter, le Griffondor se servit un nouveau verre et entreprit d'en vider lentement le contenu sous le regard méprisant de son ancien professeur. Il s'intrigua du fait que le reproche et le dégout qu'il y lut pour son penchant pour la boisson le perturbe et le touche plus que toutes les remarques et les crises de nerfs de Ron et d'Hermione.

C'était assez curieux. En un sens, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et avait presque peur à chaque seconde d'être trainé dans le bureau dictatorial.

« Je ne vous en offre pas un. » lança finalement Harry devant le silence de Snape, et tout en ricanant bêtement, fier de sa blague, il s'en resservit un.

Il était étrange qu'il ne ressente pas encore les premiers effets de l'ivresse…

« Alors ? » Il se força à garder un ton neutre et léger. A ne pas montrer que le silence pensif et presque attristé de l'ancien professeur le déstabilisait. Il retombait dans un vieux schéma où il ne fallait pas faire preuve de faiblesse. Les faiblesses valaient au mieux une brimade de Pétunia, au pire une humiliation publique. « Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir me hanter aujourd'hui ? Vous venez fêter les dix ans de votre mort ? »

Il hésita à ajouter que ça s'arrosait mais ravala finalement sa plaisanterie douteuse. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas drôle.

« Qui hante qui, Potter… C'est là toute la question. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

Snape émit un bruit amusé. « Vous ? Ne rien comprendre ? Ahurissant. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé. Vous êtes simplement venu me pourrir un peu plus la vie. »

Le Griffondor attrapa la bouteille de Whiskey dans le but de se reverser un verre, mais constatant qu'elle était vide, la lança sur le canapé vide où s'entassaient déjà quelques cadavres de bouteilles. Il se leva, étonné de ne pas chanceler sous la dose normalement assommante d'alcool qu'il avait déjà avalée, et se dirigea calmement vers le petit buffet dans le coin où il conservait sa réserve. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la porte.

« A votre place je ne ferai pas ça, Potter. »

Harry lâcha un petit rire amer. « Croyez-moi, Professeur… C'est une chance pour vous que vous n'y soyez pas. »

Il attrapa une bouteille de scotch, un verre propre et rebroussa chemin vers le fauteuil.

« Mais je suppose que vous préfèreriez être à ma place. » continua tranquillement Harry. « Vous devez regretter d'être mort, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Snape, de sa voix trainante. « Il y a des… compassations à avoir quitté le monde des vivants. Il n'y a aucune raison de craindre le voyage, Potter. »

Un sourire traça son chemin sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ca lui fit un peu mal. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas échangé avec quelqu'un d'autre en vérité. Peut-être qu'il rendrait une petite visite à ses anciens amis, plus tard… quand Snape serait parti… Ou demain… Oui, demain. Et s'il ne se sentait pas bien demain, il irait un autre jour. Il avait tout le temps du monde après tout.

« Je sais, Professeur. » assura-t-il, presque rêveusement. Combien de fois avait-il caressé l'idée de le faire ce voyage là ? Une idée traversa brusquement son esprit et il inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué. « Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvée ? »

Snape sembla se mettre aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Je ne compte pas parler de ma vie personnelle avec vous, Potter. » Il se leva, assez vivement pour qu'avec la perfection de l'habitude ses éternelles robes noires que même la mort n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher claquent bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse. « Mais puisque vous avez abordé le sujet, je tiens à dire qu'elle était assez… froissée que vous ne l'ayez pas appelée elle. »

Le temps qu'Harry essaye de décoder ce qu'il voulait dire, Snape s'était approché et lui avait arraché la bouteille et le verre des mains. Avant que le Griffondor ait pu réagir, le scotch atterrissait dans la cheminée dont les flammes se ravivèrent.

« Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi je suis celui que vous avez choisi. » continua le Maître des Potions avec flegme. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder ici plus que nécessaire, Mr Potter, alors cessez vos simagrées et parlons affaires. »

Severus Snape debout face à lui, drapé dans une colère dont il ne connaissait pas la cause, Harry se souvint brusquement de pourquoi il avait été le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire de Poudlard.

« Je ne veux pas vous vexer, _Sev_, mais je trouve que votre façon d'expliquer les choses a singulièrement empiré depuis que vous êtes devenu un fantôme. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le provoquait. Juste que la fureur de Snape serait sans aucun doute préférable à ce qui se cachait derrière les propos décousus de l'homme.

Un instant, il sembla que l'ancien professeur allait tomber dans le piège et s'énerver mais si ses traits se troublèrent un instant en une expression colérique, ils se détendirent bientôt pour reprendre l'air d'indifférence habituel. Harry se demanda brièvement quelle part de cette maîtrise était due à l'influence de Lily.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Potter. » cracha Snape. « Je pensais que ça, _au moins_, était évident. »

Intéressé, Harry inclina la tête. « Mais vous _êtes_ mort. »

Encore une fois, il en était certain.

« Bien sûr, que je suis mort, imbécile ! » explosa Snape avant de soupirer et de retourner s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. « Que savez-vous des fantômes, Potter ? »

Alors, quoi ? Il était revenu d'entre les morts pour poursuivre son éducation ? Amusé, Harry ricana.

« Ils sont transparents. » répondit-il, avant d'étudier Snape avec étonnement. « Ce que vous n'êtes pas. »

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je loue une nouvelle fois vos capacité d'observation… » railla l'homme, avant d'émettre un claquement de langue agacé. « Au moment de leur mort, certaines personnes sont… égarées. Il leur est offert un choix. En général, le… missionnaire, à défaut d'un autre mot, est quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un en qui le disparu avait confiance. Le choix en question est la possibilité de demeurer dans le monde des vivants en tant qu'esprit – et je pense que tous les fantômes que vous avez croisés à Poudlard sont un exemple assez frappant de ce que cela implique- ou bien de continuer le chemin et de passer derrière le voile, guidé par celui que l'âme à l'agonie a appelé. Le missionnaire ne peut rien révéler de ce qu'il y a… »

« Etes-vous en train d'essayer de me dire que vous avez décidé de rester ici et que vous cherchez un endroit à hanter ? » coupa Harry, las d'écouter des explications inutiles. « Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas qu'on ferait de très bons colocataires… Mais je ne me sers pratiquement pas de l'aile ouest donc si… »

« Idiot de Griffondor buté ! » l'interrompit Snape « Ecoutez-vous seulement un mot de ce que je vous dis ?! Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! J'ai passé le voile sans une hésitation ! Je suis venu vous offrir de me suivre ou de rester ici à hanter ce trou à rats ! » Ses yeux se plissèrent mais il se calma quelque peu. « Bien entendu, votre… mère a largement insisté pour que j'use de tous les arguments nécessaires à vous convaincre de pas gâcher votre mort en agitant des chaînes. »

Il y eut une minute de silence puis Harry explosa de rire. C'était une sensation étrange, vaguement familière et curieusement agréable. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire, Snape avait brisé sa monotonie…

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Potter ? » intervint le professeur. « Rien de ce que je vois ici ne m'amuse. C'est même assez pitoyable. »

Le Griffondor tenta de se calmer, et se força à cesser de rire, étonné des larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau aujourd'hui…

« Laissez-moi récapituler… Vous êtes venu me demander si je voulais rester ici ou franchir le voile après ma mort ? C'est bien ça ? »

Les lèvres de Snape se plissèrent jusqu'à former une ligne droite, indiquant qu'il était contrarié.

« Vous plus que quiconque devrait savoir que je déteste me répéter. »

Harry leva la main, signe qu'il ne voulait pas déclencher de nouvelles hostilités.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu prématuré ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil.

« Comme je l'ai dit la prise de décision se fait en principe au moment de la mort, mais il semble que même d'un point de vue cosmique les règles ne s'appliquent pas à vous. »

« Et bien, si ça ne vous fait rien… » reprit Harry « Je pense que c'est un choix que je ferai quand le moment sera venu. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel le professeur l'étudia avec une expression que le Griffondor eut du mal à définir. Il aurait presque juré que c'était de la compassion. Mais la compassion et Snape ça faisait deux.

« Le moment est venu, Potter. » lâcha finalement l'homme, doucement. « Il est même passé depuis des heures. »

Perdu, Harry fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il avait désespérément envie d'un verre mais il n'osait pas se lever et risquer à nouveau le courroux de Snape.

« Croyez-vous réellement que je suis venu vous rendre une visite de courtoisie, Mr Potter ? » répondit l'homme, avec une ironie moins agressive que d'ordinaire. « Je suis ici parce que vous m'avez appelé, Merlin sait pourquoi. »

Une vague glacée se propagea dans son ventre. Une sensation de panique comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

« Quoi ? » s'entendit-il demander tandis que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec les fils qui s'échappaient de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Ce matin, Potter. » déclara le professeur. « Cherchez. Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils…

« Je… »

Mais il s'interrompit. Parce qu'il pressentit soudainement qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Vous devez le dire. » l'encouragea Snape avec impatience. « Nous n'avancerons pas sinon. »

Mais le Griffondor secoua la tête et se leva brusquement, ayant la sensation d'étouffer.

« Non ! Tout allait très bien avant que vous arriviez ! Allez-vous-en ! »

« Tout allait très bien ? Vraiment ? » insista Snape sans se préoccuper du fait qu'Harry venait de quitter la pièce. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'il ne se leva même pas. Un instant il était dans le fauteuil, le suivant il était à ses côtés tandis que le Griffondor montait l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Avez-vous oublié ? » murmura le professeur et Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, refusant d'écouter mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'entendre. « Avez-vous oublié les brûlures d'estomac ? Les maux de ventre ? La morsure de la douleur ? »

Et ça lui revint comme un boomerang. Si naturellement qu'il se demanda comment il avait seulement pu ne pas se souvenir de ça en premier lieu. Les nuits qu'il avait passées à se tenir le ventre parce que son foie ne supportait plus la quantité d'alcool qu'il le forçait à absorber… La douleur… Le pronostic auquel il était arrivé par lui-même…

Et au moment même où il atteignit sa chambre, où il poussa la porte, il se souvint. Ce matin… La panique de l'instant. Les visages familiers qui avaient défilé dans son esprit. L'appel à l'aide muet qu'il avait lancé. L'appel à l'aide qu'il avait dirigé vers celui qui l'avait toujours protégé souvent malgré lui et en dépit de tout ce que l'enfant qu'il était avait fait pour rendre son existence impossible. Le seul qui n'ait jamais cherché à se servir de lui. Le seul qui ne l'avait jamais oppressé par des louanges qu'il exécrait. Le seul qui n'avait pas vu en lui la fabuleuse réincarnation de James Potter. Et enfin, le déni.

Le déni qui avait apaisé son âme tourmentée.

« Vous aviez besoin d'un guide. » déclara Snape de sa voix douce-amère. « Vous aviez besoin d'un guide et vous m'avez appelé. »

Harry demeura sur le seuil, ne parvenant pas à percer les ténèbres de la pièce et ne cherchant pas particulièrement à le faire.

« Oui. » répondit-il finalement dans un souffle.

« Que fait-on, à présent ? » demanda Snape presque immédiatement.

Il n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes réticences que lui à pénétrer pleinement dans la pièce parce qu'il dépassa Harry et s'approcha du lit. Le Griffondor songea à avoir honte du désordre dans lequel il vivait mais décida bien vite qu'il y avait plus urgent à se préoccuper.

« C'est vous le guide. » répliqua-t-il. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas à vous de me le dire ? »

Snape lâcha un petit soupir.

« Je vous ai déjà tout dit et plus de fois que nécessaire. Soit vous m'accompagnez de l'autre côté… soit vous restez ici. »

Harry fit un pas hésitant en avant. Il avait besoin de voir ce que le Professeur contemplait d'un air si critique. Il supposait qu'il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être endormi avec une bouteille dans le lit la veille…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ? » s'enquit le Griffondor.

Deux pas de plus.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question là. » trancha Snape.

Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. L'homme couché dans le lit avait la peau couleur de cendre, il était squelettique, presque émacié… Mais au moins avait-il l'air paisible. Harry réalisa dans le même temps que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas observé dans un miroir. Peut-être des années. Il avait vieilli. Il _était_ vieux.

Un coup d'œil au professeur lui confirma que les années qui les séparaient en âge avaient largement diminué. Il était étrange de se dire qu'il était mort presque à la même période de sa vie que Snape…

Et alors que Snape était mort en héro, lui était mort tout seul chez lui, vaincu par l'alcool et ses démons.

Le Professeur avait raison. Tout ça était pitoyable.

Et néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr d'être fait pour passer le voile. Peut-être qu'errer pour toujours, dissimulé aux yeux de tous était son destin ? Il avait rempli sa fonction. Il avait tué Voldemort. Que lui restait-il ?

« Mes parents… Ils sont derrière le voile, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » confirma Snape, avec agacement. « Et je réitère mon avertissement, Potter. Nous n'avons pas toute l'éternité devant nous. Même vous devez vous plier à certaines règles. Vous _devez_ choisir. »

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Si je décide de rester… est-ce que je pourrai quand même passer de l'autre côté ? Plus tard ? »

Un soupir irrité échappa au Maître des Potions. « Il faut toujours que vous fassiez compliqué, n'est ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

« Je… Non ! » se défendit Harry. « J'essaye juste de faire ce qui est bien. »

A ça, Snape leva un sourcil.

« Ce qui est bien ? » répéta-t-il. « Voulez-vous mon opinion, Potter ? »

Il se dit que même s'il ne la voulait pas, il la lui donnerait quand même alors il hocha la tête.

« Vous avez gâché votre vie. » jugea le Mangemort sans aucune douceur. « Vous auriez pu mener une existence tranquille avec cette insupportable petite rouquine. Vous auriez pu avoir des enfants que vous auriez affublés de noms ridicules en hommage à ceux que vous considérez comme des héros. Vous auriez même pu avoir cette carrière d'Auror qui avait tant déterminé Minerva. Et au lieu de tout ça ? Vous vous êtes enfermé dans une coquille d'auto-apitoiement qui vous a détruit. Vous vous êtes laissé aller à une addiction que vous saviez néfaste. Et pire que tout, vous continuez à penser que vous n'avez pas d'autre but dans la vie que de faire ce qui est bien. Je ne pensais pas vous dire cela un jour, Potter, mais que diable un peu d'égoïsme n'a jamais tué personne ! »

Harry émit un grognement amusé, plus pour cacher la honte que les paroles de Snape avaient provoquée qu'autre chose.

« Il faut croire que si. » murmura-t-il.

« _Ca_, Potter, ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme. » corrigea le professeur en désignant le corps qui reposait sur le lit d'un geste de la main. « C'est de l'égocentrisme. »

Snape se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Je n'ai répondu à votre appel que par amitié pour votre mère. » Il ne disait jamais Lily, nota Harry. A quel point prononcer son prénom lui faisait-il toujours mal ? « Et un peu, il est vrai, par respect pour l'enfant que j'ai autrefois eu dans ma salle de classe. Mais je ne reviendrais pas. Si vous être trop lâche pour saisir la chance quand elle passe, vous devrez vous débrouiller seul. »

« Sont-ils contrariés ? » demanda Harry sans s'émouvoir du discours du Professeur. Il en avait assez affronté pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

« Vos parents sont peinés. » répondit Snape dans un soupir. « Mais on le serait à moins je suppose. Albus est simplement inquiet pour vous, comme toujours. Quant au Cabot et à la Bête qui lui sert de meilleur ami… Je pense qu'ils seraient contents de vous voir. »

Il ne demanda pas s'ils avaient fait la paix. La réponse était évidente à l'éclat de ressentiment qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Snape à l'évocation de Sirius.

« Je croyais avoir insisté à plusieurs reprises sur l'urgence d'une prise de décision ? » cingla le professeur, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry lui renvoya un regard dubitatif et Snape se détourna dans un claquement de robes et avec un regard courroucé. Le Griffondor savait qu'à la minute où il passerait le seuil ce serait trop tard. Il le sentait.

« Je viens ! » cria-t-il et Snape s'immobilisa à un millimètre du couloir.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter avant de rejoindre son ancien professeur et tâcha de ne pas tressaillir quand sa main atterrit sans douceur sur son épaule, dans un simulacre de transplannage.

« C'est le bon choix, Mr Potter. » concéda Snape avant que le monde perde ses contours.

Harry se sentit sourire.

Un frisson familier parcourut sa colonne.

L'aventure reprenait…


End file.
